


长得俊｜安全屋

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖民国，军官×屋主





	长得俊｜安全屋

0.

白色恐怖笼罩的上海，有一处只有革命党最高领导层才知晓位置的安全屋。  
它的代号为“U”，级别是S，意味着能进入其中被保护的革命党员起码拥有军团上将的军衔。  
它是政治当局努力寻找最想铲除的地方，也是革命军心中代表安全不变的信仰所在。

1.

林彦俊被送到这栋洋楼前，完全想不到革命军最安全的安全屋竟然就在隔当局政府两条街的城区主干道旁。还好他是凌晨三点到的，否则不保证他会在人流如潮的街道立即被捕。

果然最危险的地方，就是最安全的地方。

他遣走送他来的车，走上前，规律性地敲了五下雕花大门。

不到三秒，门便悄悄地开了条缝，恰好能让他进去。他悄无声息地转身进门，听到身后快速的关门声。

屋内黑漆漆的，什么也看不见。一双手凑上来抓紧他的胳膊，把他往里屋里拉。他默不作声地被他拽着，直到进了房间，才被柔软的床头暖光明亮了视线。

“欢迎您，林先生。”  
与他想象中粗浑的男声不同，是个干净清澈的声音。他回头看，人如其声，是温文尔雅的年轻人。他穿着素色长衣，肩上搭了件毛裘外套，大约睡下刚起。他看着约摸二十出头，面如傅粉，美如冠玉。

鸢肩公子二十余，齿编贝，唇激朱。  
这是林彦俊唯一想到形容他的词句。

“抱歉，打扰你休息了。”

“先生不必对尤某这般客气，”他对他浅笑，眼眸流转，让他无法将视线移到别处。“能为林将军服务，是我的荣幸。”

“先生路上奔波劳累，赶紧宽衣洗漱去歇息吧。”他接过林彦俊手中的行李，为他烧好热水，准备洗漱用品。他的贴心让林彦俊觉得自己仿佛不在避难，有种回到家的温馨舒适。

“可否告诉我你的名字？”

“尤长靖。先生唤我长靖便好。”他回头一笑，屋内的灯光仿佛明亮了几分。

2.

革命军第五方面军常务委员长林彦俊在反围剿战役中率领千名革命军战士以少胜多，成功从政府军的围攻下突破重围。革命军战士们成功转移阵地，他却因伤滞留上海。

当局政府下令全城封锁，挨家挨户搜查林彦俊的踪迹。政府军最高统帅甚至重金悬赏他的人头。他给当局带来的损失超过一个师旅，已是政府不得不拔掉的心头刺。

而此时，林彦俊正躺在密室的床铺上，咬紧牙关忍受着尤长靖给他上药的痛苦。

“嘶—”深色的药水涂在他肩背的伤口处，带来撕心裂肺的疼痛，他皱紧眉头，忍不住低呼出声。尤长靖用温热的毛巾擦拭他额头的汗，细致帮他裹好绷带，扶他坐起。他拿起盛好的银耳莲子羹，以唇试温，再一勺勺喂于他嘴中。

“林先生趁热喝了吧。”

林彦俊挣扎着凑上去，浅尝一口，味如甘醇，极度缓解上药之苦。  
“你好了解我哦，如何知道我爱极了这羹？”他舔唇，侧目凝视他的眼睛。

尤长靖手一顿，低头垂眸，嘴角一弯，欲言又止。“林先生曾在上海大学演讲时提过，不知您是否记得？”他似有些害羞，声音很轻，却说得坦荡。

林彦俊惊讶地张嘴。他最先惊异的不是他还记得自己多年前演讲的内容，而是他的年龄。他以为他才二十出头，原来他多年前就已是大学生。

“敢问尤先生的年龄…？”  
“我十六岁。”  
尤长靖瞧他震惊的神色，掩唇笑起来，有些得意，“骗你的啦，我比您还长一岁呢。”

林彦俊惊异不已。他忍不住多看他几眼，任由他喂他汤羹。这汤沁人心脾，甜而不腻，一如他唇边的盈盈笑意。

3.

安全屋之所以安全，很大一部分在于尤长靖极具欺骗性的隐藏。

他白天是街上的钢琴老师，上海城区内的名媛淑女大都师从于他，包括不少政府军官的爱女。他温柔可亲，雅人深致，琴艺高超，无人将他与革命联系在一起，更没人会想到，全城通缉的林军官正修养在屋内的密室中。

送走最后一名学生，尤长靖缓缓阂上大门，神情微变，眼眸眯起，是前所未见的锋利。

全城搜捕已经到了三条街外。不出一周，将会搜查到此处。这是今日尤长靖风轻云淡地从政府军副司令的女儿口中套到的话。这次搜查神出鬼没，城内表面风平浪静，实际早已暗流涌动。

尤长靖早就接到蔡统帅的密报，命他不惜一切保护林彦俊，躲过此轮搜查便将他送走。  
事实上不用上面命令，他即便赌上性命，也会护他安危。  
只是这次形势太过严峻，他连半分把握都没有。

他轻声叹口气，移开卧室的床，推开床下的隔板，走进密室。

林彦俊正坐在桌前，全神贯注地研墨写字。他之所以在如此年纪便能身担重职，只因他确有逸群之才。

几年前他还在上海大学任教时，曾写过一篇《革志赋》，以犀利讽刺的言语极力抨击当朝政府的无能软弱，精准指出联合抗外才是稳定国家的最好途径。他文笔简练，道理明晰，文章吸引了大量学生加入革命军抗敌。后来他被政府抓捕，保释后弃笔从戎，加入革命军战斗。他奇招百出，总能杀得敌人出其不备，已是革命军心中敬仰的英雄。

尤长靖看他专注书写，冷硬的下颌线被昏黄的光线柔和，仿佛他不是战场上果断强硬的林将军，而又回到了初见他教书时诲人不倦的模样。他走到他身后，看他写的字，忍不住出声念出来。

“痛苦是软弱离开身体的过程。”

林彦俊听见他声音，停笔看他。他不惧与他对视，直直地看他眼睛。  
“林先生，政府军大约一周后便会来搜查此处。”

林彦俊视线仍停留在他身上，没有说话。半晌，他才开口：“你这般告诉我，是想说这里并不安全，是吗？”

“不全是。”尤长靖伸出手，帮他把宣纸铺得整齐。“我更想对您说的是，请您相信我，不论怎样，我定会护您周全。”  
他把手轻轻搭在他手背上，眼神挚挚。

林彦俊被他眼底的定力打动，神色柔和了许多。  
“不止是我，你也要保护自己，知道吗？”  
他嗓音带点沙哑，却极富磁性。

尤长靖笑了笑，神情温柔，却没有说话。

4.

尤长靖在黑暗中惊醒，发现是床下密室的异动。他赶忙拉开床下隔板，跳入密室，却被林彦俊的样子吓到。

他似乎做了噩梦，额头冷汗涔涔，止不住地在床上抱头翻滚，低吼着“不要”，眼旁流着两行清泪。尤长靖赶忙走向前，抱住他，把他额头抵在他胸口，轻柔地抚上他的额发，制止他乱动。

“林先生，醒一醒，您做噩梦了。”

他温润的嗓音让他猛地惊醒。常年行军的警觉让他大力挣脱他的怀抱，又因力度过大，他被他推下床，重重摔到地上，不禁痛呼一声。

林彦俊瞬间清醒，缓过神来。等他意识到了自己做了什么时，尤长靖还坐在地上痛得揉着屁股。林彦俊自觉抱歉，连忙伸手拉他躺到床上，本想帮他揉捏痛处，却觉位置特殊，举起手又放下。

“对不起。我为无心之举，还望尤先生原谅。”  
林彦俊满脸歉意。他在安全屋这几天，尤长靖不仅替他准备丰盛的伙食，还细心地给他上药，言语温柔，对他格外尊重。而他却在他关心自己时作出这样举动，虽非有意，却让他难免自责。

“我没事。”尤长靖枕在他的枕头上，鼻息间全是他的味道，脸颊不禁有些烫人。“倒是您，做何噩梦，可与长靖分享？”

林彦俊擦了擦额上的冷汗，靠在床边，低头不语。半晌，他抱膝坐在床上，把脸埋进双腿间，显得落寞无助。尤长靖心像被揪住，坐起身靠紧他，把手搭在他的后背轻轻拍着，避开伤口，柔柔地安抚。

“长靖加入革命军，是为何？”过了很久，他把头从膝前抬起，偏过去问他。尤长靖怔了下，不正面回答他，反问道，“先生为何如此问我？”

他叹气。  
“我竟开始怀疑，自己加入革命军是否是正确的选择了。”他的声线清冷，语调却夹杂着茫然失措。“我方才做梦，梦见自己被敌人绑在悬崖旁的柱子上，眼睁睁地看着他们把我的战友一个个地残忍杀害，丢下断崖。我的心被揪紧的痛，明明就在旁边，却无力地只能看着他们离去…”

他似又想起梦中逼真的画面，声音在颤抖。“人生最苦痛的莫过于，梦醒了，也无路可走。那日带着千名将士突围看似成功，实则是天公作美，否则敌人哪给我们机会。”

“不论从人数还是装备上看，这场战役，我们都毫无胜算。”

“当初我加入革命军，只因厌恶民族危难时当朝政府的不作为，我也从未怀疑过革命军的战略方针和满腔热血。但是敌我力量太过悬殊了。我们表面一次次成功，其实都是在政府包围下苟延残喘罢了。”

“我从军前只是名教师，追溯更早还只是名学生。如今却承载了万千战士百姓的希冀和崇拜，我虽不胜感激，却也力不从心。我不过也是一介凡夫俗子啊。”

“我想逃跑，想躲避，但和战友们朝夕相处有了感情后，看到每名战士的牺牲我都心如刀绞。”他痛苦地抱住头，话语开始断断续续，“所以我真的…真的不知道…不知道该怎么办…”

他把自己的负面情绪全部剖开展露给他看。  
人人心中的革命英雄，他们并非神，也有脆弱敏感的一面。林彦俊在革命军心中是战无不克的代名词，他总是沉着冷静，有条不紊。谁能想到，在最黑的深夜，他会像个无助的孩子一样噩梦哭泣，抱着身体颤抖无助呢。

尤长靖静静地听他诉完心事，继续轻抚他后背，像哄小孩一样让他情绪平静下来。过了好一会，屋内只有火炉滋滋燃烧的柴火声时，他才慢慢开口。  
“林先生刚刚问我，为何加入革命军。”

“是因为您。”

他看着他转过头惊讶的眼神，笑着继续讲：“几年前，我本急着去上钢琴课，路过学校阶梯教室时，听见您在台上掷地有声的演讲，便被吸引了过去。”

“您和现在一样气宇不凡。我当时在想，怎么会有如此仪表堂堂的男人，连手都这么好看。”尤长靖悄悄瞄着他放在膝上修长的手，低头轻笑。“我虽是被您外表吸引，但真正打动我，让我愿将一生奉献给革命事业的，还是您说的那句话。”

“您说，在这个年纪，我亏得起，如果到头来一场空的话，这件事也值得我去做。”

林彦俊愣住。他记得自己说过的这话，却没想到它竟能给这少年这么大的激励。更没想到，这句话现在更适合用来激励自己。

“后来，我的家人出国避难，我留下了，加入了革命党，凭借自己在上海的圈子和琴技顺利伪装，为革命党转移重要将士。”

“蔡总帅密报于我说下个被保护的人是您时，我开心了好久，想着终于能当面诉说感激之情。”尤长靖仿佛在回想自己那时期待的模样，神色柔和，“您也一点也没变，无论相貌和才能。”

林彦俊默默听着，有些感动，又有些惭愧。“那今日，让你失望了吧。”他叹口气，“林某实际胆小懦弱，实在愧对你对我的称赞。”

“您要真是懦弱，为何还会写出‘痛苦是软弱离开身体的过程’这样的话？”尤长靖反问。  
他愣住，没有开口。

“打心底里，您还是希望自己能借此时痛苦，剥离软弱犹豫，为国战斗，不是吗？”  
“您虽说的迷茫，可内心里仍期盼着能幡然改进，带领士兵势如破竹，是不是？”

林彦俊这才发觉，尤长靖的剖析能力如此了得。他只不过看了自己写的一句话，就像拿了放大镜，把他内心深处隐藏的想法解读得淋漓尽致，根本无法伪装。  
他以前一直以为，他只是安全屋的守卫罢了。现在他发觉，他大概会成为自己难得的知己。

“你很聪明，长靖。”林彦俊笑笑，摸了摸他的头发，“的确如你所说，我既然选择加入革命军，就应当奋战到底。只是最近形势严峻，我实在有些焦虑。”

尤长靖轻轻拥住他，拍打着他的背安抚情绪，等他平静下来，他才慢慢开口。  
“林先生，所有事情到最后都会变成好事。如果还没有变成好事，那说明还没到最后。”

林彦俊细细品味他的话，不禁点头赞同。他沉思良久，似幡然醒悟，好像重新拥有了信心，整个人一扫颓废，变得神采奕奕。  
“长靖，谢谢你。”  
“以后，切勿称我为‘您’了。我们是平等的，都是革命军的战士。”  
“叫我彦俊。”

“彦俊。”尤长靖听话地小声唤他，害羞得脸颊飘红。他翻身下床，准备起身离开，却被他握住了手腕。  
“陪我睡一觉，好吗？”林彦俊轻声询问，碎发搭在他额前，显得他整个人柔软下来。“我真的很没安全感。”  
尤长靖被他此时虚弱无助的样子攥住了心脏。他点头，重新躺回床上，细心帮他盖好被子，小心地让他靠在自己怀里，轻声给他唱着摇篮曲。  
“睡个安稳觉吧，彦俊。”他听着他逐渐规律的呼吸声，轻轻吻上他的额头。林彦俊似梦非梦地嘟囔了句什么，转身睡了过去。  
尤长靖听见了他的话，心里一颤。

他说，你歌唱的真好。

5.

自从这一晚后，林彦俊和尤长靖的关系突飞猛进，从单纯的上下级变成了无话不说的挚友。

林彦俊很少向别人流露自己的真实情感。他的朋友都是贵精不贵多，他对下级战士们严肃认真，礼貌疏离，以至于他们都觉得他太正经，不苟言笑。前几天，他对尤长靖也是如此。  
可是他一旦认定是朋友后，心防便自然而然地卸下。林彦俊觉得尤长靖身上有种魔力，能让他将所有心事毫无顾忌地倾诉于他。他是优秀的倾听者，从眼眸到嘴唇尽是温柔，让他沉醉其中。有时他也写些诗句，邀他一起品赏。心灵通透如他，总能明白他想说些什么。

“快吃了吧，凉了就不好吃了。”尤长靖端着一碗红豆羹到他面前，满屋瞬间弥漫粥羹的香气。林彦俊笑着道了谢，突然拉住他的手，把他牵到他刚写的字画前。尤长靖盯着他们交握的双手，心底像炸了花糖，甜蜜蜜的。

“人生得一知己足矣，斯世，当以同怀视之*。”尤长靖念着他写的字，立刻明白了他的意思。他转过身，对上他眼眸中盛满的笑意。  
“是指我吗？”尤长靖内心雀跃，却不禁摇摇头，“我怎能担得上先生的知己。”  
“为何不行？”林彦俊像孩子似地嘟起嘴，有些不高兴，“尤长靖，我那晚说的很清楚，你我都是革命军的战士，并无高低之分。”  
“你解开我心结，唱歌哄我入睡，整日照顾我，”林彦俊伸手将他揽入怀里，从背后抱住他，把脑袋搭在他肩上，“尤长靖，这些足以证明你的好。”

他的怀抱温暖干净，被他抱着好像全世界纷扰都与他们无关。尤长靖明知自己不能贪恋，却更不舍得推开他。温热的呼吸打在他锁骨处，是酥酥麻麻的痒。

“以前我以为先生是成熟稳重的，”尤长靖轻声自语，嘴边噙着笑意，“现在才发现像个小孩子。”

林彦俊哼了一声，搂在他柔软身子上的手臂不满地蹭蹭，衣料摩擦，痒得尤长靖跳起来，却还是没挣脱他的怀抱。林彦俊像是惩罚似地又掐上他腰间的软肉，惹得他笑着“喂”得叫了声，想推开他，却被他猛地一带挨得更近。他们就这样嬉笑打闹着，仿佛像是战火未起时弄堂里追逐玩耍的孩童。

好久没有这么开心了。

尤长靖哪有林彦俊的好体力，打不过就赶忙认输，却稍不注意脚下一跌，坐在地上。林彦俊还牵着他的手，被他一拉就顺势往他身上靠去，把他压在了身下。  
是个糟糕的姿势。林彦俊看着他近在咫尺的脸，莫名的心跳加速。他赶忙坐起身来，也顺着把他拉起。  
“抱歉，冒犯了。”林彦俊摸摸鼻子，小声说。却听到他扑哧一笑，“没关系。”

“彦俊，如果没有战火纷扰，我们本该是这样快乐的。”尤长靖轻声说，有些怅然若失。

多无奈啊，若非战争，他们本可以在大学相识，吟诗作赋，结伴出游，夜傍相依。腥风血雨的战场却使得无数人家破人亡，民不聊生。贪得这惨烈中的一点喜乐，不如平息战火，了却所有人的心头痛。

否则，他们将无法对彼此做出可靠的承诺。

两人目光相接，林彦俊立刻明白他的意思。他叹气，默不作声地喝着他熬的红豆粥。他是有多懂他啊。他甚至能知道他熬这粥的含义。

红豆生南国，春来发几枝。  
愿君多采撷，此物最相思。

明日，是政府军来搜查此处的日子。  
也是他即将要离去的日子。

6.

砰砰砰。

沉重力大的敲门声响起，尤长靖在门边踱步几圈，深呼一口气，才拉开门。

是政府军副司令，和十几名下属。  
“尤老师！”还有他的女儿。  
“小玲，带你过来已是极限，不要妨碍公务。”司令严肃地对女儿说，扭头换上审度的眼光打量他，“例行检查。”

尤长靖平静地把他们迎进门，装作热情熟稔地和司令女儿聊天聊钢琴，眼神却止不住地朝司令那望去。那司令和他的下属粗鲁地在家里翻箱倒柜，弄得一切稀巴烂。他们搜完前厅，书房，后院，浴室，最后晃进卧室。

糟了，他进卧室了。  
“把床移开看看。”

尤长靖瞬间慌了神。他努力想变得淡定，手指紧紧捏住衣角，都要攥出水来。可是汹涌而上的恐慌漫过心头，打乱了他所有的分寸。那是林彦俊呆的地方。不能，绝不能让他们发现他。无论付出什么代价。

床和地面摩擦的声音从卧室传来。尤长靖正拿着刀给司令女儿切着水果，那吱呀移床的声音逼得他嘴唇发白，身体颤抖。他心下一横，手中水果刀一松，只在电光火石间落下，深深割在了他的脚背上。

“啊！”尤长靖痛呼一声，蹲下身捂着血流不止的脚落泪。司令女儿赶忙跑过来问他怎么回事，满脸尽是焦急。尤长靖尽管痛得眯起眼睛，仍然努力地看到司令和他的下属听到动静后从房间跑出来，被哭得梨花带雨的女儿撒娇的没办法，同意带尤长靖去医院。司令被这突如其来的状况搞的无奈，在卧室象征性地转了一圈，觉得并无异常才离开。

尤长靖这才完全放下心来。

额上的冷汗不是疼出来的，全是吓的。  
他安全了。他想。

尤长靖拄着拐杖，走在回家的路上。

有时他觉得自己很恶劣，比如今日，他利用司令女儿对他的那点情愫，骗得了她的同情，换来了林彦俊的安全。

但他一点也不后悔，即使他也付出了流血的代价。他的命值得他为他奉献一切。于公讲，是他对整个革命军的作用价值，于私，则是自己对他长达七八年的暗恋。

尤长靖进屋后甩掉拐杖，直接奔向密室。他拉开密室的隔板，就看到正背着手，满脸着急担忧原地打转的林彦俊。

“尤长靖！”林彦俊被他的出现惊到，立刻朝他奔来，眼神中流露的是狂喜和一丝担心，“你有没有事？你一直不来吓死我了，你…你的脚怎么了？”林彦俊突然看到他打满绷带的脚，慌忙俯下身查看。

“没事啦，一点小伤。”

林彦俊握住他的脚，翻来覆去仔细检查，稍稍捏了下疼得他皱紧眉头叫了一声，怕他担心又赶忙闭嘴。林彦俊吓得赶紧松手，盯着被白色绷带绑住的伤口沉默不语。他何等聪明，片刻便明白怎么回事。

过了一会，他站起身，捧起他的脸，直直地看着他，目光灼人。

“对不起。”

尤长靖刚想说没事，却被他突然吻住了唇。  
他吻的猝不及防，毫无章法地蹂躏着他的唇瓣，唇舌间尽是深情缱绻。他的拥抱急促贴合，仿佛要把他揉碎进身体里似的，让他毫无招架。尤长靖仰头承接着这个突如其来却幻想许久的吻，泻闸的感情在唇舌处融合缠绵，最终揉进了两人的身体中，沉迷醉人。

这个吻过了许久才结束。林彦俊放过了他的唇，却依旧将他紧紧拥在怀里。紊乱的喘息声在安静的密闭空间内游走，刺激了敏感的感官，牵动心头心印相连的神经。尤长靖能感到他有些颤抖的情绪，反手抱住他，在他背上安抚。

他舍不得。

“彦俊，政府军是自外而内搜查，而本屋地处市中心，今日搜到这里，意味着所有搜查任务全部结束。明日，全城戒严会解除。”

“刚刚从医院回来，我接到总部的电报。明早凌晨四点，会有车接你出去。”尤长靖的声音温温和和，他挣扎着想从衣袖中取出电报纸条，却被他紧箍在怀不能动弹。  
“彦俊…”他小声唤他名字，扯扯他衣衬。

“我知道。”他出声打断他，“我都知道。”

千言万语都藏在这“我知道”三个字中。知道即将分离甚至很久不再相见，知道内心纠缠理不清的无法诉说的感情，知道战火纷飞敌军猖狂需要战士携赤诚之心顽强抵抗英勇抗敌。国家当先是他们统一的共识，那点儿稍见端倪的爱情火苗燃烧了两颗心，却还不到点燃整个人的最佳时机。

“我送你到这里，前面的路，你多多小心。”尤长靖把头搁在他肩上，嘴唇贴上他的耳边，细细吻着他的耳垂，轻声说。林彦俊大约情绪平复了些，不舍和思念却依然夹杂在心底。他轻轻松开他，唇紧挨着他的唇，注视他的眼睛，是深情和依依不舍。  
他慢慢地，郑重地对他说，“等我。”

等我凯旋，还世人太平安定。  
等我回来，和你相伴地久天长。

尤长靖“嗯”了一声，有些哽咽。生死相交，让他对这个男人的感情又深了一份。最初只是仰慕追随他的才华抱负，而后感慨他临危不惧沉着应战的品质性格，现在，他发现他的重情重义和温柔缱绻是最让他着迷的烈药。

浅酒欲邀谁劝，深情唯有君知。

7.

五日后，革命军第五方面军常务委员长林彦俊出现在战场前线，毫发无损，神情自若，革命军战士士气猛然高涨。

一年后，刚从安全屋被转送出来的范将军捎给林彦俊一个保温壶。士兵们难以置信地看着向来严肃冷静的林将军第一次露出笑容和酒窝。

三年后，革命军将黄河塞口要地从政府军手中夺下，形势开始逆转。

8.

五年后。

这天对于政府军是个大日子。由于内奸传信，不知转移过多少革命军高官将士的安全屋“U”被发现，屋内那位温文尔雅的男子被粗暴押送上车带走。他丝毫不惧，神情凛然，眼神鄙夷地藐视政府军的懦夫，完全不像被俘虏即将处刑的囚犯。

车在上海夜路上缓缓行驶。突然耳边轰鸣的爆炸声响起，震耳欲聋。眼前瞬间是爆裂的火团连绵燃起，像是陷入了无尽的岩浆废墟中。车身四周枪声不断，却完美避开他们这辆车。司机意识到什么，拿起手边的枪想胁迫他做人质，却被外面射入的子弹一击毙命。火势攻击逐渐转小，四围慢慢安静下来，尤长靖却听见自己的心跳声越来越剧烈，在狭小的车身里欲响欲大。

车门缓缓打开，他看到他朝思暮想的那人，身着整齐帅气的橄榄绿军装，金色的肩章在星光映衬下闪闪发光。他把枪插回腰间，脸上是最温柔的微笑。

“走喽。”

披着月色，他的挚爱向他伸出手，是最深情的邀请。

问世间情为何物，直教人生死相许。

9.

次日，革命军攻入上海政府，拔掉政府军旗，将革命军军旗升入高空。

一个月后，政府军投降。

［我们已经离不开，无论这里冷或暖，无论世界好或坏。］

\- END -

【*】出自清代学者何溱，是鲁迅曾赠予瞿秋白之辞。


End file.
